goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball and Lincoln Loud goes to Target
Transcript *Gumball: Man, Cujo is throwing a tantrum because he wanted a Happy Death Day, but I said no! Because I want him to watch Mousehunt & Home Alone movie collection! *Lincoln Loud: Also Gage is throwing a tantrum because he wants Goosebumps dvd collection. *Cujo: Shut Up, Gumball! I want To All a Goodnight (film), Home for the Holidays, Don't Open till Christmas (film), and 3615 code pere Noel and that is a capital final! *Gage Creed: Also We Want Santa Claws (film), P2 (film), Elves (film) & Dead End (film) *Gumball: Hey, Cujo! You're parents said that you are not getting horror Christmas movies! Why, because horror Christmas movies are not allowed at target! Plus, you injoy Sci-Fi Movies like Star Wars, Spaceballs & Transformers! *Lincoln Loud: Gage Creed for the Last time Target workers don't have horror Christmas movies they only have comedy Christmas movies like A Christmas Story 1 & 2, The Santa Clause Trilogy & Elf (film). *Cujo: That's it! It's time to beat up! *Gage Creed: You'll be asked for it. *Gumball and Lincoln: Uh-Oh! *(Cujo & Gage Creed beats Gumball and Lincoln Loud up forming a dust cloud when Gumball and Lincoln fights back at Cujo and Gage Creed) *(Gumball and Lincoln crying in there own voice) *Cujo: Oh no, it's my mother! *Gage Creed: It's my Mother we're dead. *Kitty Katswell: (Godzilla roar) CUJO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU BEATED UP GUMBALL AT TARGET! THAT DOES IT! YOUR BLU-RAY COPY OF SANTA'S SLAY WILL NOW BE TAKEN AWAY AND IT WILL GO INTO THE TRASH AND I WILL BUY MAPLE TOWN: THE COMPLETE SERIES ON DVD ALONG WITH THE GET ALONG GANG: THE COMPLETE SERIES ON DVD AND THERE WILL ALSO BE FRUITS AND VEGETABLES FOR THE NEXT WEEK ! AND YOU WILL GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM AND STARTING THIS AFTERNOON, YOU WILL WATCH THE LION KING WITH SHIMAJIRŌ SHIMANO AND HIS FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES EVERYDAY FOR THE NEXT WEEK! I HOPE MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA'S CRYING DURING THE SADDEST PART OF THE LION KING WILL TEACH YOU A PAINFUL LESSON ONCE AND FOR ALL!! *Aqua: Looks Like your Grounded with Cujo and you'll be forced to play Spyro Reginted Trilogy! *Cujo (Custard's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) I do not want my Santa's Slay to be thrown away into the trash and replaced with Maple Town, Get Along Gang and Disney stuff and movies not made by my favorite movie, tv channels, and video game companies! Please don't! *Spyro the Dragon: Gumball?, Lincoln? What Happen? *Gumball Watterson: I Just told Cujo never to buy Christmas horror movies and he beat me up! *Lincoln Loud: I told Gage Creed never to buy Christmas horror movies too and he even Beat me Up! *Spyro the Dragon: I'm sorry how it happen you wanna get Spyro Reignited Trilogy for Christmas? *Gumball Watterson: Yes. *Lincoln Loud: Of Course. *Spyro the Dragon: It will be Okay. [[Category:Episodes with The Amazing World of Gumball]] [[Category:Episodes with The Loud House]] [[Category:Cujo's grounded days]] [[Category:Gage Creed gets grounded series]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo]] [[Trivia]]